POTC The Legendary Treasure of the Black Tide
by Red VanE
Summary: IT'S ON FOR A NEW ADVENTURE! Summary inside. Between CotBP and DMC


Summary: Jack, Will and Elisabeth are dragged in a new adventure with Marie-Anne Bonnie, Jack's angry _because-he-"owes-her"_-_stalker-wanna-be-pirate-but-nothing-more-then-a-thief_ cousin. Things turn bad when Marie-Anne "accidentally" breaks a mysterious seal and awakens (summons) the deadly killers of the Hunter Ocean, knowns as the mythic Black Tide. Now... how did Vortigan, leader of the Black Tide, know of Jack and Marie-Anne's existence? Why does he want Marie-Anne's soul? Oi! Even Pintel and Raggetti seem to pity the poor lass... They'll also have many French and English fleets after them! Can things get any worst? .....Commodore Norrington! WTH are you planning now?!?!?!

This story takes place between CotBP and DMC.

* * *

**Word from the author:**

Hellos and ahoys mates, lads and lasses of all sorts!

This is my second fiction of POTC. If you've read my first story, I think you'll find I've quite changed my writing style ….for the best, I hope. Here are a few technical things you must know of this story :

1- This story is set after the first movie of POTC (The Curse of the Black Pearl), so before Dead Man's Chest.

2- Most HUGE thanks for my fabulous BETA. I'll never be able to thank you enough for your time.

3- I know this is not an excuse, but English is not my first language. So please be gentle with me. Meep

4- To be frank, I haven't seen POTC in a while so… characters may very most possibly, be out of character… oh well. I'll make an effort to start rewatching the movies soon.

5- I hope you will enjoy this fic.

* * *

**Pirates of the Caribbean :**

**The Legendary Treasure of the Black Tide**

**By : Red VanE**

**~0~Y~Y~Y~0~  
**

**PROLOGUE**

"Marie-Anne… Come here…"

The little girl, only 6 years of age, was paralyzed. It was no secret that the man sitting in the Victorian chair at his desk intimidated her. He was tall and skinny, and his eyes seemed to pierce her soul, being able to read and control her mind. Even if she knew that this man would never harm her and that he actually cared for her like if she was his own daughter, she couldn't help how she felt about him.

Her skinny and fragile little body made a tiny step towards him. She stared at him from behind the desk. For a second, her eyes slid on what he was holding in his left hand. She noticed that he was flicking a coin between his fingers, rather agilely at that.

At the moment he saw that she was looking at the round object, he stopped playing with it, jamming the coin between his index and his middle finger.

Marie-Anne immediately raised her head and looked at the man, startled. She was suddenly sorry that the shiny coin teased her curiosity.

"You like it, Marie-Anne?" the man asked. "…You should know its more then just an ordinary piece of silver…"

The man got up from his chair, walked around his desk and went towards her. He knelt down in front of her rather abruptly, shaking the ground she stood on. Then, the man brought the coin between their faces, forcing the little girl to look at it closely and carefully.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a young man, roughly 19 years of age, carefully watched his father and the young lass exchange words.

"This is the Devil's coin… or the curse of the Gods, depending on how you see it…"

Mute, Marie-Anne stared at the coin until the man quickly took it away from her sight. In objection, she was about to open her mouth, but he took her by the shoulders and shook her gently to get her immediate attention.

Startled yet again, she felt fear building up inside of her as she was forced to confront the renowned captain face to face. They looked at each other eye to eye, this time. There was no running away.

"Your mother's death was a horrible loss to us all… I was going to give this coin to my son, but your mother made me promise to take care of your faith… This is all I can give... So be it…"

The coin appeared again. It was a magic trick, the intimidating man making the coin pop out behind Marie-Anne's ear and bringing it in front of her eyes yet again.

"… I hope that the Gods' curse won't ever lead you to the hand of the Devil's mischief…"

He presented the cursed gift to her.

Of course, she didn't understand it all. She was too young, too naive, and unable to say no to her mother's dying wish.

She raised her arm and took the sacred coin into the palm of her hand.

The man looked at her carefully, studying her a moment with his piercing eyes. Now, he was tired and sick of her sight: the young girl's figure reminded him too much of his only dear sibling. He raised his head for a mere instant and what he saw in the shadows couldn't fool him. He saw his own son, ease dropping on it all.

His voice suddenly became filled with anger, his orders to be executed at once.

"Now get out of my sight…" he ordered the little girl.

Marie-Anne closed to palm of her hand and solidly held on to the coin. Scared, she turned tails, went to the door and raised her small arm to reach the knob. Then she ran out of the captain's cabin hastily and never turned back.

The man raised himself up and went towards the door. He shut it back tight without locking it.

"I know you're there and you know I know you're there, Jacky…" he said, his voice calm once more.

He turned around, facing his son that was coming out of hiding.

Jack was about to object to what his father just did. That coin belonged to him, not her! Not his girly little cousin!

But his father went straight to the point. He was strict and threatening.

"If it ever comes to my knowledge you've gone and done something to her, you know what will come straight at you, don't you…?"

Jack gulped. His father's wrath was too terrible to be countered.

Now, the man was sick of looking at his son too. He knew he had broken a promise to him and at a terrible price… On the other hand, he had just kept his promise to his dead sister and warned his son… But "may Faith be Faith" he truly thought, for the one soul that the coin truly seeks shall only be debated in time.

"You get out of my sight too, Jacky…" the man said, his voice mixed with sadness and regret at the thought that he had just broken his promise towards his son. Right into his face, at that…

Without saying a word, Jack stormed out of the captain's cabin.

The man sighed and walked back to his desk, taking his seat yet again in his Victorian chair.

**--e--e--e--e--e--**

Later that night, hard-headed-made-believe-sleeper Jack Sparrow opened one eye. He was ready to put his plan into action. He had enough of Marie-Anne, that little girl that even had to invade his private space. She was sleeping in his measly bed while he was forced to take the floor.

Quietly, he got up. He went towards the bed, seeing his little cousin sleeping tight. He had no problem looking for the coin, since she was still holding onto it, in the palm of her hand.

He was quick and discreet, taking the coin with the tip of his finger and sliding it out of her hold. She moaned, moving only a tiny bit, her fingers closing tightly in the palm of her hand without noticing a thing. And it seemed she was still sound asleep.

A smile appeared on the corner of Jack's lips. Phase one was accomplished. Now, he had to say goodbye to his father, to the crew, and run away, ready to start his own life… Maybe one day he'd be a pirate even grater then his father...

"Goodbye, Marie-Anne" he whispered to his cousin, in a sense thanking her for letting him have what rightfully belonged to him. Like stealing candy from a baby.

And that was the last of poor young Jack, resting his Faith into Faith, and disappearing into the night.


End file.
